City Lies
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: A postgame little fic. Touch of KIRGE and a double helping of pointless fluff.


City Lies

by Aislin Oriel

"Serge…"

"Serge…" the soft female voice whispered again

Blinking, Serge opened his eyes to see the girl above him with blonde hair pulled back into a braid and white paint adorning her face.

Her eyes were full of mischief and she said,

"You dozed off there mate. Look, it's a meteor shower!" she gestured above them to the velveteen skies, millions of diamonds twinkling around the two moons.

_Love and hate_

_It ain't too late_

_Guess I'll stay a while_

_So come and fade_

_Into space_

_It's wicked outside_

_Milky Way is calling_

_And the stars are falling_

Serge laid on his back, starring into the night sky in awe.

"Ain't it beautiful?" her words travelled to his ears and he sighed, blinking.

A meteor shot across the sky, leaving a trail of silver light.

Serge looked over at the girl lying on her back beside him. Her eyes twinkled as they reflected the starry sky. She had a wild, yet cute kind of beauty. An innocence that could as easily be impiousness.

"Kid," Serge said.

She turned to look at him, resting her head on her arm, leisurely.

"What happens now?"

"Now we live Serge," she replied.

Kid gave a little yawn and curled up next to him, closing her eyes.

_The city lies_

_Asleep tonight_

_While we play pirates in the sky_

_So hold me tight_

_Don't lose my sight_

_Wrap yourself around me_

The wind called across the sea and the waves tapped gently against the dock as the silence enrobed them.

Serge lifted his eyes from the little thief beside him, up to the shooting-star-filled heavens.

Kid opened one eye a little bit and grinned when she saw him gaping at the sights.

_What would you do?_

_If you woke up soon_

_Instead of sun-hang the moon_

_Would you cry?_

_For lost time, let's go play outside_

"Back to the sea again t'morrow eh?" Kid asked.

Serge nodded and looked at the little sailboat tied to the dock.

"Good. Here in Termina it's too stuffy. Out on the open waters, rough and dangerous – now that's where I belong…" she gazed dreamily to the sky once again, "The view of the stars is better, away from the city lights."

Kid pointed her finger to the sky, connecting the stars randomly.

"You see that one there?" she asked, pointing to a bright star, "That one's been my guide mate, all the time I was travellin', and it brought me to you," she put her finger down.

_Milky Way is calling_

_And the stars are falling_

_The city lies_

_Asleep tonight_

_While we play pirates in the sky_

_So hold me tight_

_Don't lose my sight_

_Wrap yourself around me_

"To me?" Serge asked.

"If it weren't for that star, we wouldn't 'uv had so many blasted adventures, believe it 'er not ya know?" Kid looked up at him and dangled the Astral Amulet.

"The star…" Serge trailed off, engulfed in the deep purple stone with a gold symbol etched into it.

"Yup, that's the one. Brightest in the heavens Serge, older than the moons…" Kid told him.

They both looked at the star silently.

_There's no rhythm_

_There's no rhyme_

_I've lost my place_

_I've lost my time_

But now that the Chrono Cross was over, the Astral Amulet was nothing more than an empty vessel; a piece of jewellery that had seen more than most people.

"Now that we're stuck in this world, are you going to go back to Arni Village mate?" she asked the inevitable question.

_There's no rhythm_

_There's no rhyme_

_I've lost my place_

_I've lost my time_

Serge thought about her question for a second, then nodded.

Kid acknowledged his response and nodded back.

"Alright then, I suppose we set sail for Arni in the mornin'," Kid declared.

Serge wondered what exactly this meant. He knew that Kid couldn't possibly stay in a little fishing village like Arni.

She was a traveller incarnate. An adventurous spirit, a Radical Dreamer. A pirate. He knew this. It went unsaid.

He was beginning to wonder whether or not he could go back to a hum-drum life like that after all he'd experienced…

Tomorrow… they would say goodbye after all that'd happened to them, all they'd been through together. And she would leave.

But…

"No, I'll visit Arni. But I'm going to keep travelling… with you Kid." Then he added apprehensively, "If you want."

He couldn't do it.

"Really Serge? That's great! Now, you're my good mate!" Kid handed him her amulet. "Just imagine all the cool places we're gonna explore Serge! There could be a whole new continent we could find! The world's waitin' and it's all ours for the takin'!" her eyes flashed in intense excitement.

Serge liked that reaction, and he was looking forward to it too. Though it was unspoken, he really did care about Kid.

"Hey, I hope we find some brutes so I can beat 'em up!"

Both let their laughter ring out under the spectacular lights.

When the meteor shower finally descended, both Serge and Kid fell asleep close together. Kid's head rested on Serge's shoulder.

Termina was quiet.

_The city lies_

_Asleep tonight_

_While we play pirates in the sky_

_So hold me tight_

_Don't lose my sight_

_Wrap yourself around me_

_fin_

AN: Boy, that was an old one! I wrote that years ago… hope you enjoyed that pointless little piece of fluff. It's simple, short, and a touch sweet. I'd like to dedicate it to _FinalFantasyChick178_, for all her super-awesome KIRGE's, and making me take note that there might actually be a fan base for Chrono Cross fanfiction after all the years I've waited. Didn't want to post something that there weren't ANY readers for. Thankies! Reviews are most cherished! AO


End file.
